Lyoto Machida vs. David Heath
David Heath was a replacement for Lyoto Machida's original opponent, Forrest Griffin, who pulled out due to a staph infection. Both fighters came into the fight undefeated and it was the first loss for Heath in his career. The Fight The first round began. They came out very slowly. Heath was throwing feints already. They both looked very relaxed. Machida landed a good inside leg kick, he was southpaw. Machida dodged an inside leg kick. Four twenty-five. Machida wasn't moving as much as usual. Machida landed an inside leg kick. Four minutes. Machida landed a body kick. Machida landed a good leg kick with three thirty-five. Machida landed a hard body kick. Heath smiled but that hurt. Machida landed a leg kick. Three minutes remained. Machida landed a leg kick. Machida narrowly missed a headkick, it sort of grazed Heath even so. Machida landed a leg kick. Two twenty. Heath blocked a body kick. Heath landed a right hand slightly. Two minutes. Heath blocked a high kick. Machida landed another nice leg kick. One thirty remained. The crowd was booing. One twenty. Heath blocked another high kick. One minute remained now. Heath missed a wild jumping spinning high kick like a donkey and slipped. Machida landed a left hand on the way up. Machida landed a body kick. Thirty-five. Machida landed a leg kick. Machida landed another body kick. Fifteen. The first round ended. Heath had a welt on his midsection. Heath threw his hands up as the crowd booed. The second round began. They came out slowly once more. Machida landed a leg kick. Heath pressed forward and landed nothing. Heath was being a bit more reckless. He was bouncing around a bit more now. Machida avoided again. Four twenty-five. Heath blocked a body kick. Machida landed a straight left to the nose and another and Heath shoved him down and Machida stood. 'He caught him with that left!' Four minutes. Machida landed another body kick. Heath landed a blocked body kick himself in reply. Heath landed a hard spinning back fist. Three twenty-five. The crowd was clapping. Heath blocked a body kick. 'Oh the crowd reacting!' Machida blocked a body kick. Machida landed a leg kick. The crowd was going nuts. Three minutes. The crowd was booing now. Wow. Heath missed another high spinning back kick. Machida landed a hard leg kick. Heath said something. Two thirty. Heath pressed forward landing nothing. Machida landed a body kick. The crowd booed uglily. Machida dodged a leg kick. Two minutes. Machida missed a front kick. 'Oh wow almost caught him there!' 'Under two minutes remains in the second!' One thirty-five. Heath missed a body kick. The crowd was booing yet again. Machida stuffed a double-leg. Machida landed a jab. Heath said something again. Heath faked a Superman punch. One minute. Machida landed a nice knee, stepping into it. Thirty. Heath missed a leg kick. They clinched. Heath landed a few body shots inside and Machida replied with a pair of knees to the body. Machida stuffed another trip and landed a knee to the body and another. The second round ended and the crowd booed. Heath shook his head. Heath's corner told him to "walk him down" haha. The third round began. Heath missed an inside leg kick. Machida missed a jab. Machida landed a leg kick. Four twenty-five. The crowd booed again. Heath pulled something off his foot and tossed it away casually. Four minutes. Heath blocked a body kick. Heath blocked another a moment later. Three thirty-five. Heath landed a right hand. "Oh, he landed a shot there!" Three twenty. Machida missed a high kick. Heath missed one himself turning with it. Machida blocked a right hand and missed a front kick nicely with three minutes. Heath missed a right hand. Machida landed eight knees to Heath's head and dropped him with the last and was pounding from postured up with two twenty-five and then Heath controlled the posture. Machida landed some more shots. Machida landed a big elbow. Two minutes remaining. Not much now. Machida passed to side control nicely. One twenty-five remaining. He kneed the belly. Heath regained half-guard. Machida passed back to side control and trapped the arm in the crucifix and landed a big elbow. One minute. Machida landed an elbow and another and another and another and another. Forty-five seconds remains. Machida landed another pair of elbows and another elbow. Machida mounted. Thirty. Heath turned and gave up the back with both hooks. Fifteen seconds left. Machida was looking for the choke. He had it in, too. Heath got out. The third round came to an end. Machida had the unanimous decision. Heath's nose was bloody as he stayed on his knees and said 'fuck'.